


The Eve of the War

by SteveM



Series: Soul And Centre. [9]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveM/pseuds/SteveM
Summary: As Gotham descends into chaos Alex, Kara and Kate race to help but is it already too late?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Series: Soul And Centre. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708666
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Barry Allen was running so quickly the world around him was virtually frozen in time. Not that this made things any better, in many ways it was an awful lot worse. No matter where he turned in the twisting alleys and wide streets of Gotham there were crowds of people running, yelling and fighting with each other. Or, at least, there would be if he slowed down. Instead they were standing like statues, their faces locked in a mix of terror and anger aimed at whoever happened to be nearby.

As he raced past he snatched thrown bricks, bottles and countless other makeshift weapons from the air and left them lying in the streets. He hated that, knew that they’d almost certainly pick them straight up again and that all he was doing was buying a few more seconds. But what choice did he have? Even for the fastest man alive Gotham was a big place and from what he could tell every single one of its citizens had lost their minds.

It was the fear in their expressions that froze his heart though. Anger, well, he’d seen that countless times and could understand it. It wasn’t as if the world gave any shortage of things to be angry about these days and Gotham had it worst than most. But to see an entire city drowning in fear at the same time… no, that was new and he had no idea how to even start to help. So he did what he could, forcing himself not to save individuals but instead trying to postpone the inevitable for everyone. He knew it was a race he couldn’t win, that no matter how fast he ran he couldn’t stay ahead of it forever. But maybe he didn’t need to. If he could just buy them enough time….

***

In the Fortress of Solitude Alex Danvers was walking quickly and with purpose through the maze-like corridors towards the nearest exit. Behind her Batwoman and Supergirl trailed in her wake sharing slightly confused looks. The rings on their fingers pulsed, the red rage on Kara’s hand almost writhing while the violet love on Kate’s finger seemed to reach out to calm it.

“What, exactly, do you mean by the whole city’s gone to hell!” Kate asked urgently, resisting the temptation to ask about Alice. She had to prioritise and right now, as much as she hated it, family had to wait.

“Pretty much exactly that.” Alex said, pausing to glance both ways at a T junction.

“Left.” Kara supplied and Alex immediately pivoted and headed that way.

“She appeared on every TV channel and radio station in the local area, gave a really short speech and everyone lost their minds!”

“Do you know what she said?” Kate asked and she found herself gripped with dread as if she knew what the answer would be yet was afraid to hear it.

“In blackest day, in brightest night, beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what’s right burn like my power and feel your might.” Alex shook her head in disbelief. “We thought it was just another of her whacky bits of nonsense… then everyone started panicking.”

Kara and Kate shared a glance and Kate raised her ring. “Do you know those words?” She asked and Alex looked back confused thinking Kate was talking to her.

“Yes. It is the oath of the Yellow Light of Fear. Those with fear in their hearts, who yearn to embrace it, will have heard the call. And with him so near his power will find and infect them.”

“This is the first moment of his attack. You must fight back Kara Zor-El, you must use your rage to crush them!” The red ring on Kara’s finger almost seemed to purr, though it was the sound of a predator dragging a claw across the stomach of its prey. Kara’s eyes gleamed for a moment then she fought back the temptation. 

“Great…” Kate sighed then noticed Alex looking at them. “Oh, uh, it’s a long story but these rings can talk to their wearers. And also to others with rings.”

“Right.” Alex said, taking the revelation quite literally in her stride. “And what did the magical talking rings say?”

“Basically that there’s a war coming and this was the first move in the final battle.” Kate said while looking apologetically at Kara. “I think training is over.”

Kara caught the look and nodded. “I’ll be alright Kate.”

“You’re sure?”

“No.” Kara gave a small, shaky laugh as she shook her head. “But you’re with me and whatever this creature is that’s taken over Alice it’s made one really big mistake.”

“And that would be?” Alex asked, pausing to slip on the large winter coat hanging by the main door to the Fortress. Unlike Kara and Kate she didn’t have the benefit of energy fields or Kryptonian biology to keep her warm in the arctic. 

“It’s given me something to focus on.” Kara said and the look on her face froze Alex in her tracks. It was still her sister, yes, but there was something vicious behind the blue eyes waiting to be unleashed. For the first time in her life she found herself scared of what Kara might chose to do.

“First things first, how are we getting back?” Kate asked and Alex suddenly looked a little sheepish. 

“Uh, well, about that…” She muttered, keying the outer door. It whooshed aside and there, parked neatly on the smooth ‘landing strip’ outside was a familiar black jet. Its lines were sleek and purposeful, a mix of fighter and bomber with a small raised section on its back for the cockpit and the curved crew area behind that. 

“You brought the Batwing?” Kate asked trying to put aside her initial outraged reaction and only partially pulling it off.

“Well I didn’t know what I was going to find when I got here and it’s still far quicker than anything we’ve got at the DEO and, well, you left it parked in National City so we’d have had to get it to you somehow and… and yes, yes I did.”

Kate chuckled and patted Alex on the shoulder. “Hey, you’ve been the Bat, least I can do is let you borrow my ride occasionally.” She cast a suspicious eye over the plane. “You didn’t scratch it did you?”

“No!”

“Sure? Don’t remember seeing that bump before.” Kate pointed in the direction of what appeared to be a completely pristine panel on the underside of the plane and Alex sighed.

“We’ll do the full hand-over once we’re back in Gotham, okay? But we really need to get moving.” She lifted a small card and pressed a control, releasing the security systems and triggering the main hatch and boarding ramp.

“No problem.” Kara and Kate said in unison as they both lifted themselves off the ground, flying up to zip through the opening hatchway before the ramp even had a chance to start moving. Alex shook her head and headed in only to be surprised when both Kara and Kate had taken seats in the crew area. Kate noticed the puzzled look and grinned at the director of the DEO.

“Hey, you flew it up, you can fly it back.”

Despite everything Alex couldn’t help the excited grin or moving a little too quickly to the pilot seat. While the Batwing could have a copilot it was an extremely unusual setup with the actual copilot seat being set behind and to the left of the one central pilot position. It spoke volumes about how Bruce had seen his fight for justice but there was no denying it did make the pilot feel like a bit of a badass at the same time. Alex busied herself at the controls and less than a minute later they were arching up into the crisp, clear sky as she set the autopilot for Gotham.

“So… what’s the plan here?” Kara asked a bit too casually.

“Very good question.” Alex said. “I wish I had a good answer! Right now Barry and Wally are trying to keep a lid on everything but we daren’t send in anyone else to help.”

“Worried they’ll get taken over too?” Kate said and Alex nodded.

“That and we need something in reserve in case this spreads to other cities.” 

“Well Kara resisted this… living fear before without the ring so it *is* possible.” Kate pointed out.

“I know but that’s one hell of a gamble. If it went wrong… could you imagine what would happen if Superman fell under this spell?”

Kate shuddered and nodded. “Yeah, nothing good. Uh, hang on a minute… Ring, can this, umm, fear plague infect us?”

“Not unless you invite it to do so Kate Kane. Wielding the light protects you from its direct influence.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Kara said quietly. “So we go in and find Alice?”

“Not just that.” Alex put in. “I mean, yes, she’s got to be found and stopped but we’ve also has a mass breakout from Arkham.” She paused as Kate groaned and put her head in her hands. “Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you can’t be that shocked?”

“I’m not.” Kate’s voice was muffled but understandable. “It’s just that for once I’d like a Gotham-wide crisis to not see Arkham’s inmates become outmates. Just once.”

“Maybe next time.” Alex said with genuine sympathy. “The usual rank and file we can deal with after but we’ve got half a dozen big hitters at large and we’re going to need to put them away as quickly as we can. If they’re affected by this as well… the damage could be catastrophic.”

“Any idea who and where?” Kara asked, her fingers flexing as if she was keen to start throwing punches.

“The Speed Bros spotted two of them earlier. Clayface and Poison Ivy.”

“Oh terrific.” Kate groaned. “You okay to take Clayface Kara?

“Yeah but why… oh, x-ray vision, right?”

“Yep. You’re the one person he can’t hide from. I’ll go after Ivy, hopefully she’s still listening to reason. Who else is running around causing trouble?”

“Uh… “ Alex consulted a display to refresh her memory, hoping that it’d magically update and show they’d put at least one of them behind bars but no such luck. “Looks like Bane, Scarecrow and… oh….”

“Let me guess.” Kate said in a resigned voice. “Joker and Harley?”

“Got it in one.” Alex confirmed. 

“Okay, so we deal with the two we know then play the rest by ear.” Kate said decisively. 

“Your town, you take the lead.” Kara said with a smile, reaching across and squeezing Kate’s hand. “Just so long as I get to punch something, sounds like there’s going to be a lot of background anger and a way to express myself will do me good.”

“Trust me, with Bane, Clayface and Joker on that list you’re going to get your chance…” Kate said, turning a worried gaze out of the cockpit and towards the unseen lights of Gotham still an hour or two away.


	2. Chapter 2

As the sun dipped below the horizon and the Batwing cruised over the outskirts of Gotham Kara gave a quiet groan and slumped forward in her seat. Instantly Kate was kneeling alongside her, reaching for her hand but holding her ring in check as she placed her trust, her faith, in her wife’s strength.

“Are you okay?” She asked quietly and got another moan in return.

“So many… so much…” Kara shuddered as the mass of people far below them drowned in fear and their anger called to her. She could feel it demanding her attention, insisting that she throw herself into the fray, join the fight and let the rage run free. Her heart seemed to beat in time to the siren song and she felt her control start to slip as the rational part of her began to submerge between the desire, no, the need to strike out, to even the score, to slash and tear.

“No!” Kara ground out and she reached over to place her free hand on top of Kate’s squeezing tightly as she fought back. “No… you don’t control me. I won’t let you! That’s not justice, that’s revenge… we’re better than that. We have to be!” 

Gradually Kate felt the tension leave her wife, could practically see her heart beat slowing as she stepped away from temptation. Kara drew in a slow breath and looked up at Kate with an apologetic but triumphant look in her eye. 

“I did it.” She whispered and was rewarded with a gentle laugh and a kiss.

“Was there any doubt?” Kate said quietly, the pride clear on her face. 

“Yes.” Kara admitted. “Thank you for letting me try.”

Kate didn’t quite know what to say so settled for a second kiss that only ended when a subtle cough from the cockpit interrupted them. 

“We’re circling the downtown core.” Alex called and they moved to flank the pilot’s seat, Kara still a little wobbly on her feet. Looking down they saw the lights of Gotham and a sea of people thronging every street and back alley. Everywhere there were signs of the same rioting that had threatened to consume National City just a few days earlier. There was, however, one crucial difference and it was only obvious when seen from above. Everywhere something threatened to spiral out of control two streaks of red and yellow lightning flashed by and as they passed makeshift missiles were plucked from the air, people were moved out of punching range and handheld weapons mysteriously ended up thirty feet from their wielder. 

“How much longer can they keep that up?” Kara asked in concern and Alex winced. 

“Not much longer.” She admitted. “They’ve already been going flat out for the better part of a day. Even tagging in and out there’s a limit to what they can do.”

“Then we’d better get down there.” Kara said and there was a firmness in her voice that stopped any argument dead in its tracks.

“Well…” Alex consulted the battery of instrumentation surrounding her. Bruce really hadn’t been stingy when it came to his equipment she thought to herself. “Ivy was last seen in the Gotham botanical gardens.” 

“Well it’s not as if that’s a cliche.” Kate muttered and Alex grinned. 

“Why mess with a classic?” She asked rhetorically. “Clayface is a little harder, we think he’s somewhere in the financial district but that’s as close as we managed to get before he lost us.”

“How do you know he hasn’t left?” Kate asked.

“Mainly because all the bridges were pulled up about a minute after the last sighting.” Alex said. “And we’ve been keeping a very close eye on the water in case anyone ended up in it.”

“Good a place as any to start.” Kara said with quiet determination. “I’ll find him, don’t worry.”

“I’m assuming you don’t need me to park?” Alex asked with a grin and saw it mirrored from both Lanterns.

“No, but it’s sweet of you to ask.” Kara said.

“Keep airborne for now and try to figure out where we’re going after this.” Kate advised. “If we get a lead before you do you can always come to us. Oh…” She walked to the back of the passenger compartment and pressed her hand to what looked like a normal panel. A keypad popped out and she tapped in a ten digit code causing a few mechanical noises from behind the panel before it swung aside. “This might be useful.” Kate said as she covered the short distance to place one hand on the joystick and let Alex slip from the chair to walk as if hypnotised towards the new compartment.

“What… this… this isn’t one of yours is it?” Alex asked quietly, her fingers running over the sleek blue and black armour. The blue was oddly dark, as if it was both gleaming in the light and sucking it in at the same time and ran down from chest to knees in curving panels mixed with the familiar black from Kate’s suit. The chest was plain and Alex felt a twinge of disappointment before she glanced at one of the armoured wrist braces and saw a black-on-black etching of Kara’s logo positioned to lie under the wrist.

“Nope.” Kate said with a smile. “Figured you deserved more than Wayne hand-me-downs.”

“It’s beautiful!” Kara said, her mouth hanging open in surprise. “When did you do this?”

“About… six months ago I think.” Kate admitted. “Pretty soon after we got back from Apokolips.” She didn’t tell Kara the rest of that thought and hoped she wouldn’t pick up on it. After all while Alex had certainly done more than enough to earn her own suit from the Wayne Tech labs Kate didn’t think Kara would find it quite such a sweet gesture if she realised it was partially in case Darkseid decided not to keep to his word…

“There’s another one back at the cave by the way.” Kate said, changing the topic as carefully as she could. “Luke knows all about it of course as he made it! Same material as the Batsuit but a little heavier on the armour and with a convenient holster,” She grinned as she saw Alex’s fingers brush the alien blaster at her hip. “Oh and we ditched the belt, all the important stuff for combat is built into the wrist braces. Including the grappling hook by the way, I’m actually going to have to steal that the next time we do a redesign.”

“No cowl?” Alex asked as she started to recover from the shock.

“No but there’s a mask if you need it.” Kate said. “Honestly this was meant to be a birthday present and I was going to ask you what you wanted in the head accessory category then.”

“Thank you.” Alex said not quite knowing what else to say. 

“Anytime.” Kate smiled and made way for Alex to take over the controls again. “Hope you never have to use it.”

“I’d say that’s pretty unlikely.” Alex remarked looking out the cockpit window again.

“Yeah, you’re probably right about that.” Kate admitted. “Right, everyone ready to save the world?”

“Born ready!” Kara said as she thumbed open the hatch.

“Call when you need me.” Alex reminded them, half turning to watch as both Lanterns glowed brightly then threw themselves out of the Batwing and dropped towards Gotham City.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry Allen felt like his legs were on fire. He’d been running for hours without stopping, grabbing food from stores and street vendors as he passed to keep his energy up but there were limits to his endurance. Only the people around him kept him moving, the sure knowledge of what would happen if he faltered lending him a desperate energy. But it was getting harder and harder to concentrate and sure enough as he reached for a burning Molotov cocktail he miscalculated and saw it flick off his fingertip. 

Cursing he looped around the block knowing the bottle would have enough residual speed force energy from his touch to keep moving. As he reached the street again he saw it arching down towards a hapless bystander who was looking entirely the wrong way. Not that it would have mattered, even if they’d been facing it they could never see it coming as it was now moving as fast as a speedster. He knew immediately he wasn’t going to reach it, his body screaming as he tried to move a little faster only for the pain to hit. He watched in horror as the flames reached out, the glass barely inches from an unsuspecting skull…

A red and black blur shot by him, almost knocking him off his feet. He saw a familiar hand reach out and snag the bottle, a brief jet of freezing air snuffing out the fire. The head turned and Barry almost tripped over his own feet in shock. He knew that face, in fact it had haunted his nightmares for the last few months though he’d never actually mustered the courage to talk to Kara about it. It was a face he’d last seen in the Speedforce as he and Kate had brought Supergirl home, a face locked in a permanent snarl as it reached for Kara - his Kara as he couldn’t help but think of her - in one last desperate attempt to take her place in the world. After all the other possible versions of Kara Zor-El had fallen that had been the last one standing and now it was here, facing him in this frozen moment as they both moved at impossible speeds through the world.

“Barry, Barry it’s okay, it’s me.” Her voice, to Barry’s shock, was like it always was. Kind, caring and warm as she reached out carefully towards him. “I know how it looks but it’s still me behind the mask.”

“Prove it!” Barry demanded, eyeing the offered hand with suspicion. Kara sighed and placed both hands on her hips as she flew alongside him, casually heat-visioning thrown objects out of the sky as Barry kept up his own work quelling the riots so quickly it was like neither of them were ever there.

“The first time we met you refused to put out my burning top to avoid copping a feel even though you had no idea I had powers. You brought me ice cream, I took you for doughnuts. When you took on a leadership role against the Dominators you had no idea what you were doing and everything fell apart pretty much straight away when everyone found out about Flashpoint. You also went along with Ollie’s suggestion to train by fighting an alien even though you *knew* I’d hand the team their asses. You asked me to sing at your wedding then after the whole Nazi thing was finished quietly made me promise never to sing that song again as you, and I quote, “couldn’t do it that well and didn’t want Iris to catch on.”

Barry waved a hand frantically. “Okay, okay, it’s you.” Unfortunately for him Kara was on a roll and had rather been looking for a way to make some of these points for a while now.

“When you and Ollie swapped places you failed to convince your nearest and dearest of the low level weirdness so spectacularly they threw you in meta prison. Once you got out you came straight to my Earth for help then I had to wait inside the Kent farmhouse for two hours while you both got the macho out of your system and started talking to each other. Your first time seeing Batwoman you asked for a ride in the Batmobile. Her two word response not only made sure you haven’t set foot in Gotham until this happened but necessitated you cleaning that suit. When we were all stuck at the vanishing point you decided to run into the speed force without telling anyone like an idiot and vanished for months!”

“Yes, yes I’m convinced, you can stop now! Please?” 

Kara looked over at him and he saw the playful grin on her lips and the sparkle in her eyes that he’d gotten to know so well over the years. “You’re sure? I’ve got at least an hour of this stuff stacked up for just this sort of situation.”

“Very, very sure.” Barry said in embarrassment. “Though when you put it like that it doesn’t sound great.”

Kara shrugged. “We all make mistakes Barry, But if I’d just listed out the good stuff you’d have been suspicious. Either way you’re still someone I’d cross realties to help… again, I mean.”

“Thanks Kara, have I ever told you how much I appreciate that?”

“Yeah, but once more never hurts.” Kara said and this time the smile was the familiar ray of sunshine Barry automatically associated with the Girl of Steel. “Sorry to cut and run but we’re on a deadline. You don’t happen to have seen Clayface or Bane recently?”

“Bane, no, it’s like he’s vanished off the face of the Earth.” Barry said apologetically. “I caught a glimpse of Clayface down in the financial district mid-transformation but by the time I’d stopped a horde of people from killing each other he’d vanished. Somewhere around 6th and O’Neil I think.”

“Damn. Well at least it gives me a place to start.” Kara said. “Thanks Barry, just hold the line a little longer okay? We’re working on a way to fix this.” She lifted away but paused as Barry called after her.

“Wait a sec! Kara, what the hell is going on?” 

She glanced down and tried to think how best to explain what they knew and what they suspected. “It’s a long story Barry… maybe one of the oldest too. Short version: the embodiment of fear is walking the streets and is causing all this. Me and Kate are on the other side doing what we can to stop it.”

“And if you can’t?” Barry asked and he saw the slight sagging of her shoulders.

“War.” She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. “Hold the line Barry. No matter what, hold the line!” She waved and sped away, leaving the Scarlet Speedster hurtling through the timeless city. An unseen guardian driven now by a fresh sense of hope knowing they weren’t alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Kara lifted in to the sky and put her x-ray vision to work. For most people the idea of checking every person and item in a four block area one by one would seem like an impossible task. For Kara Zor-El it was barely a nuisance. In less than three minutes she’d spotted exactly what she was looking for and rocketed down to land in front of a man in his thirties who’d just come out of the Gotham Credit Union with a suspiciously large bag over his shoulder.

“Alright Clayface, one chance to come quietly.” Supergirl said already fairly sure she was wasting her breath. But she knew it had to be done, if only to reassure herself that she hadn’t immediately given in to the temptation pulsing on her finger and burning in her blood. 

“Who? Clayface? You’re mistaken Miss.” The man spoke with a heavy southern drawl and Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m Bob Peterson, work security for the Credit Union. When things went crazy some folks came in and tried to rob the place. Way too many to fight so I found somewhere to lie low. They’re down in the vault now so I snagged what I could for safe keeping and hightailed it out of there!”

“Right. Couple of problems.” Kara held up her hand and started ticking off the reasons on her fingers as she finished a super-fast check of the area. “One, that bag appears to have rather a lot of gold in it, not something that can just be ‘snagged’. Two, that much gold is somewhat heavy and you’re not so much as breathing hard. Three, there’s absolutely no-one in the vault. And four, most importantly, you don’t actually have a skeleton.”

“I rightly don’t know what you mean Ma’am.” The guard looked confused and held his free hand up. “I saw them go down there and…” He broke off as a stream of what looked like mud shot from his palm and smashed into Supergirl’s face to send her flying across the street and crashing into an abandoned car. As she looked up she saw ‘Bob’ melt into a towering creature made of that same living mud, burning red eyes glaring at her.

“You couldn’t leave well enough alone could you?” Clayface said as he stalked towards her. “Well I’ve always wanted to go up against Superman’s little cousin. Figure you’ll make some nice screams when I break you!”

Kara picked herself up and brushed some minor engine parts from her shoulder. “Break me? You couldn’t break my nail Clayface. In fact tell you what, take a free shot.” She floated forward leading with her chin.

“If you insist.” Clayface grinned and delivered a huge overhand right to the tempting target. Before he’d even finished landing the blow a left came crashing in to hit Kara in the throat. He started alternating, pulling his body back into itself to minimise the time between punches as he rained shot after shot into Supergirl’s face. It slowly dawned on him that by this point most heroes he’d fought would have at least staggered back a little. Gradually he stopped the onslaught and stared as Supergirl stood completely unmoved and seemingly untouched by his assault. She reached up and carefully flicked a spec of clay from the tip of her nose then crossed her arms and glared. 

For a moment Clayface considered running. But no, no they were in this fight now and if he couldn’t hurt the Girl of Steel he was pretty sure he couldn’t outrun her. Instead he set himself and waited. 

“Well that’s quite the attitude you’ve got on display there honey.” He taunted. “Let’s see if you’re so full of yourself after I rip an arm off!”

Sure enough she stepped towards him, cracking her knuckles in what he assumed was a pointless effort to intimidate him. As she closed the gap he swung his right arm again only this time with the entire limb shifted into a huge and very solid hammer. He connected and sent Supergirl arching up into the sky but before he could celebrate or even think about his next move he realised she’d looped over in mid-air and was now racing towards him like a missile. He turned to run but it was already far, far too late.

“I’m sorry but you seem confused.” Kara called, closing the gap with ease. “Just because I let you land a few easy blows doesn’t mean we’re having a fair fight.” She sent a jet of icy super breath at the fleeing creature and in just a few seconds Clayface found his body freezing solid, his usually malleable clay hardening into a statue.

“Wh.. what are you d…doing?” He said through chattering teeth, or at least what passed for teeth in his unique physique. He gave a small cry of surprise as Kara flew by and grabbed his right wrist, pulling him off his feet and heading straight up at speed.

Kara sighed and glanced down. “To call you ‘Lame’ and ‘Ever so slightly beneath me’ would be the understatement of the century. But it’s been a bad couple of weeks.” They were already a few thousand feet up and Clayface could feel the air start to cool, thwarting any chance he may have had at regaining movement in his body.

“Unfortunately you just happened to the whipping boy I was looking for to help me burn off some of that anger.” Kara told him, checking the ground far, far below to make sure she had her positioning right.

“Y—our’re… c…c… crazy!” Clayface said as realisation dawned. She wasn’t doing this just to scare him!

“Uh-huh.” Kara agreed, the ring flickering to life and providing a protective shell of air around her as they moved ever closer to the edge of space.

“S-superman w-w-would n-never do th-this!” Clayface protested then he felt his world lurch as Kara let him go. As he started to fall towards the ground so very far below he caught one last sight of the red and black clad hero watching him drop and could just make out her last words to him.

“I know.”

Kara winced as she heard the impact from about fifty thousand feet below her. She knew she should feel bad about that, hell she shouldn’t have done it in the first place! But… but she knew at least some of what he’d done in the past and that while the fall would have hurt it wouldn’t do any permanent damage. Oh it would shatter him apart and the lake she’d dropped him in would probably make pulling himself back together take weeks but he’d be fine.

She tried to tell herself that the memory of their fight, such as it was, would scare him straight but she knew the truth. She’d wanted to hurt him. She could feel the rage all around her, reaching for her, feeding her and demanding she act. Holding all of it inside was a disaster waiting to happen so letting out a little was a safety valve of sorts. At least she thought it was… it was becoming harder and harder to tell when her thoughts came from a place of calm rational decision making the longer she was around this much rage.

She let herself fall back towards the ground though unlike the hapless Clayface she could stop any time she wanted to. She picked a spot roughly level with the tallest buildings and hung silently over the city, wondering how she was ever going to find Bane in the middle of the chaos enveloping Gotham. Even her hearing would be useless trying to track him down with so much background noise going on. She felt the anger bubbling away beneath her feet… and paused. Bane tended to be a pretty angry guy at the best of times, she couldn’t imagine he’d be calm and relaxed in the middle of a riot. Maybe, just maybe, she could use that.

Kara closed her eyes and raised the ring to eye level. She could almost see it pulsing red on the other side of her eyelids though she was pretty sure she was imagining that. She set herself and tapped into the rage that burned so brightly deep down at the centre of her. She kept an image of Bane in her mind as she let her own emotions off their leash. She saw Lena lying to her for months, saw her manipulate Kara into stealing from the US government for her, felt the pain as Lena trapped her in a crystal block laced with Kryptonite. Her heart raced and blood boiled as she relived the betrayal, her guilt at not telling Lena the truth barely a flicker against the scope of what Lena had planned.

Carefully, holding the anger close, Kara opened her eyes and gasped. A great rolling red sea had swept through the streets, a giant mass of flowing energy writhing and twisting between the people of Gotham and reaching up, calling to her as its vessel. She concentrated again on Bane, tried to let her mental image of the man slip alongside that of her pain as her heart broke at Lena’s actions. 

There! There it was… a thin red path reaching from her ring, leading her down the maze of Gotham’s streets. With a triumphant smirk she took off, following it even as she fought to keep both images in her mind and keep control over her actions. Thankfully for her it didn’t take long to find the source of the line as it vanished into a large pit on the edge of a long-disused industrial district right on the edge of the city. Slowly she relaxed, breathed, let the anger and pain go… accepted it as best she could and put it back in her mind. To her surprise the red line remained and she twisted in the air, not bothering to scope the place out before swooping underground.


	5. Chapter 5

To Kara’s surprise the pit seemed to go down for at least a hundred feet, it’s walls worn smooth with little in the way of handholds or cracks. As she neared the bottom it flared out into a giant cavern lit with flickering electric lights. What seemed like dozens of smaller tunnels led off from it and when she looked closer she noticed the innumerable cells dotting the walls of both the cavern itself and the tunnels as they twisted and turned their way into the darkness beyond. All around the edge were hundreds of people, mostly males with an air of violence and desperation about them and there, a short distance in front of her was Bane.

He stood casually, his enormous frame somehow seeming more menacing in the dim light than it had the last time she’d seen him. Of course that had been half a world away and she’d been wearing a ninja suit to hide her true identity. As she stepped towards him she wondered if he’d ever found out that he’d taken on Supergirl and Batwoman that night in London. Probably not, she thought with the tiniest of smug, knowing smiles. After all Kate had whooped his ass and he hadn’t come looking for revenge on the Bat.

“Ah Supergirl, come to join our congregation?” Bane said, his voice slightly muffled thanks to the mask and with that odd cadence that always seemed to walk the line between hilarious and creepy. Right now in this place and surrounded by his followers Kara had to admit it was firmly on the creepy side. 

“Hardly.” She said glancing around. “Your flock seems content to be in cages. That’s never appealed to me.” Well… maybe if Kate asked nicely a small mischievous voice in the back of her mind pointed out.

“Do not mistake the trappings of a place for its purpose Supergirl.” Bane admonished her. “These people all came here for different reasons but together they are joined in common purpose.”

“And that would be?”

“To master themselves. To devote their lives to what needs to be done in both the light and the dark.”

“Well tonight Gotham is falling into chaos, you could do some good up there.” Kara said, not really expecting much but feeling she at least tried to make the effort. Sure enough Bane just laughed at her and she felt her pulse race in anger.

“We will do a great deal of good once Gotham has turned on itself.” Bane told her. “The disease has progressed too far and there is no curing it. All we can do is rebuild in the remains.”

“That’s not going to happen. Not here. Not now. Not ever.” Kara said, coming to a stop so close to Bane she could reach out and put her hand on his chest. She heard the congregation mutter and shuffle and suspected she knew why. It must be an odd sight, the hulking monster who had once broken the Batman towering over the slim blonde woman with the flowing cape, the ring on her finger sending red sparks spitting over the ground.

“Walk away little girl.” Bane said with a casual wave of his hand. “We are not your concern.”

“As I said, not going to happen.”

Bane sighed and shook his head. “Then you leave me little choice.” He tapped a control on his wrist and the tubes mounted to his mask and along the armour encircling his arms glowed green. Venom pumped into his veins and he growled as his body twisted and grew, becoming impossibly dense and powerful. He wasn’t messing around, Kara thought, no intermediate stage just a full on 100% shot of the drug that gave him superhuman strength and endurance. Good, that would make her feel a little less guilty…

Bane reared back and cried out, his hands looking like they were going to brush the ceiling, his muscles bulging obscenely. Kara just stood still, an oasis of calm as the crowd around them matched Bane’s cry, cheering on their preacher. He brought his right hand down towards her with breathtaking speed for such a huge beast and she waited until she could feel the breeze of its approach before casually stepping to the right.

To those watching she seemed to blur as the fist hammered into the floor, cracking the stone. Bane didn’t waste time with confusion, rising from his enforced crouch with a haymaker that looked like it could send the young woman facing him into orbit. Of course to do that it would have to connect and Supergirl skipped backwards, letting it flash harmlessly past her chin. She’d already seen him setting his feet and spun gracefully past the disembowelling kick he sent at her stomach, playing with him now. Letting him know how outmatched he was.

Yet still he came, blows flying with greater speed and ferocity as she dodged each and every effort. She led him on a circuit of his church, letting each and every member of his flock get a good look so the memory would be burned into their minds. Then, as they returned to the middle of the cavern she grinned, put her hands behind her back and lent forward.

Bane screamed in frustration and threw a straight right into the offered face. In his mind he pictured the perfect skin buckling under the blow, the ripples as the force blasted the smug smile off her face and the blood that would follow. His hand connected… and for a moment they stood frozen. The only sound in the huge chamber was the echoing crack of broken bone then, very slowly, the pain registered past the Venom. Bane looked at his hand in shock, the broken fingers dangling uselessly while Supergirl wasn’t even marked. She hadn’t so much as twitched and his hardest blow had shattered against her flesh.

Suddenly Bane realised for the first time what it meant to fight a Kryptonian and he considered asking for mercy. Sadly he never got the chance to so much as draw breath as Supergirl looked at him with contempt.

“My turn.” 

Kara wanted nothing more than to let go, to use all of her strength and power to teach this thug a lesson. He’d looked for a fight with someone a quarter of his size and weight, he deserved everything he got! Yet she knew that for all of his size Bane was still a human being and to use even a fraction of her true power would anoint his flock with the inside of his skull. Hardly a fair trade.

Instead she sent a precise knife-edged blow scything through his defences to shatter his forearm. Again the bone cracking echoed around the rocky hall and she heard the groan from their audience as Bane’s right arm hung limply by his side. She felt the rage rise within her and for a moment considered using the ring to dismantle him but no, no she wanted to make a point, not eviscerate the man. Instead she turned that anger inwards, let it fuel her own powers and dampen her conscious as she stepped smartly forward, grabbed his left hand and squeezed. The pops and crackles spoke of internal damage to fingers, hand and wrist even as he tried to pull away. She let him struggle, watching behind the mask with her x-ray vision for the moment of realisation.

As she saw enlightenment spread across his face she let go, took a step back and delivered a surgical axe kick on the top of his right kneecap. The sound it made as it tore loose and shifted out of position was enough to have several members of the congregation retching and Bane howled, collapsing in pain to lie on the hard ground. He looked up at her and now she saw the realisation mix with fear. The sure and certain knowledge he was helpless to stop her. It felt good… 

She reached down and grabbed him by the back of the neck and his right thigh. Effortlessly she scooped him up above her head and held him above her head. Far above the seemingly endless rock ceiling of the cavern clouds shifted and the moon peaked through, a dim finger of light striking the entrance to the pit. In the flickering darkness below ground it may as well have been a spotlight bathing the two in light. She could feel his heart racing, see the fear and pain chasing themselves through his body, the little twitches from muscles no longer able to function but desperate to flee. 

For almost a minute she held him as steady as a statute, letting her audience soak in the sight and allowing him to contemplate his fate. Then she spoke and for the first time she lent the ring her voice, it’s predatory snarl wrapping around her words and sending chills through all that heard it.

“Remember this, all of you! I am Supergirl and you, Bane, are nothing to me. I could kill you but death would only end your shame. Instead I will simply… break you!”

She brought him down, extending a knee and aiming the small of his back for it at shattering speed. She heard him cry out, felt the intake of breath from those watching… and stopped. Without so much as twitching she brought his dead weight to a stop a fraction an inch from a paralysing blow, held him still for a few seconds, enough to make sure they all knew she hadn’t delivered the final strike. Then she shoved him away to sprawl in the dirt at her feet.

“All of you bearing witness… help him recover.” She commanded, lifting into the air and letting her eyes glow red, the fire within her barely contained and spiralling up in short streams. “And as he does consider what you’ve seen tonight. If you truly wish to help in the light then do so. Carry the dark within you as it will always be a part of who you are but remember that it does not need to control you.”

She glanced around and saw them wavering. Convinced but for how long she thought… with Bane out of action for what was likely to be weeks or months of recovery they needed something else, something to believe in. Knowing it was likely a bad idea but pressed for time and unable to think of a better option she picked a bare spot on the far wall, clear of any bars and as far away from any one room as she could get in this odd underworld.

“Let there be light!” 

Her heat vision lanced out and seconds later she shot back into the world above. In her wake she left a broken, groaning Bane, his congregation trying to adjust to the new world they’d suddenly been thrust in to and a glowing, burning sigil on the wall. The House of El’s coat of arms watching over them, reminding them that there was a better path in the light if they could find the strength to reach it.


	6. Chapter 6

Batwoman shook her head as she floated above the Gotham Botanical Gardens. If there was any doubt Poison Ivy had chosen the place to go to ground it was quickly dispelled by the enormous twisting, turning growth of vines and branches that had wrapped itself protectively around what looked like the entire estate. Still Kate was reluctant to just smash her way inside, as tempting as it was with the power of the Violet Lantern Ring flowing through her. Ivy seemed to genuinely be changing these days and while still clearly incredibly dangerous she was far less likely to engage in regular old villainy just for the hell of it. She deserved at least a chance to settle this without violence.

Slowly, carefully, trying not to present herself as a threat, Batwoman settled gently on top of one of the few visible glass panels on top of the main dome. Even up here she could feel the heat pouring off the place as it worked to keep its charges comfortable in their proper environments. 

“Ivy? Can you hear me?” Kate asked quietly. “I need to talk to WOAH!” 

One of the vines behind her whipped out and wrapped around her without warning. Squeezing tight it yanked her off her feet and into the air, turning her in mid-air to send her smashing head-first through the glass panel. It didn’t stop there either, hammering her into the ground far below before pushing her down into the musty soil. If she hadn’t been wearing the ring she knew the blows would at least have knocked the breath out of her and likely broken a bone or two at best. At worst… well….

Kate didn’t get much time to think about what the unprovoked attack might mean as more vines snapped out and wrapped around her, one each around her wrists and ankles as the big one around her stomach seemingly tried to crush the life out of her. As soon as they were secure they all moved as one, yanking her up into the air and leaving her spread-eagled just far enough off the ground to be uncomfortable. 

“So talk.” The voice came from the shadows in front of Kate and Ivy seemed to materialise out of thin air. The green skin and red hair were always striking but Kate was slightly thrown by the look of hostility on the admittedly beautiful face. 

“Is this how all your conversations start?” Kate asked.

“All the ones with costumed heroes who want to put me back in a cage, yes.”

“That’s not what this is about.”

“Really? So Batwoman came around for a heart to heart?”

“Actually yes, after a fashion anyway.”

“Oh good, I was hoping to share my feelings about boys with someone.” The sarcasm had such a fine edge on it Kate was pretty sure it could cut through diamond.

“Wrong hero for that I’m afraid.” Kate said trying to keep the mood at least vaguely civil.

“Oh right, yes, I forgot, your expertise in men ends at how to beat them senseless.” Ivy said rolling her eyes then getting a half smile on those gorgeous but deadly lips. “Though that presents an interesting question…”

“And what might that be?” Batwoman asked, her own snark coming through clearly even as she tested the strength of the vines holding her.

“If you’re tempted.” Ivy laughed and came closer, her hips swaying and practically forcing Kate’s attention to those ridiculously long legs and toned muscles. “I mean, it’s something you’d have in common with Batman at least.”

Kate sighed under her breath. When she found out where her Bruce had ended up she really was going to need to talk to him about his inability to resist a female supervillain. Of course that didn’t really help her current situation as she felt the full force of Ivy’s pheromones hit her and she swallowed hard. 

Ivy chuckled dryly as she reached out and ran a finger along Kate’s bare chin. “Come on, admit it, you want me…”

“I thought you were engaged?” Kate said trying to buy time. 

“I was.” Ivy admitted and to Kate’s surprise there was a sad note to the words. “But I realised he wasn’t right for me. Nice guy just… didn’t fit with me.” She shook her head and the smile was back. “So with that out of the way…”

Ivy leant forward, her lips curving up as she sought out Kate’s mouth. Batwoman tried to fight it but yet another vine slipped around the top of the cowl and held her head steady. Their lips touched and to Kate’s surprise Ivy was warm and soft, even delicate but that didn’t completely hide the pulse of her toxins as they entered Kate’s system.

As Ivy pulled back the vines shifted, forcing Kate down to her knees before Ivy. “Now we’ll give that a minute to work. Don’t worry by the way, it won’t kill you. Just make you very, very obedient to me.” Ivy chuckled and muttered almost to herself. “I always wanted a pet bat.” 

She started to walk around her captive, blatantly checking her out. “Got to say, you’re a definite improvement on the brooding knight. I mean that ass alone probably inspires kids to join gangs just to get beaten up by you.”

Ivy finished her inspection and crouched down to look Kate in the eyes. “Now how about we try that kiss again with a little more enthusiasm.”

Batwoman met her gaze and shook her head. “Sorry but I’m very spoken for.” Kate said with a small grin. “And I’m through playing nice here.” The ring on her finger pulsed with energy and Kate stood up, bursting free from the vines in a moment and sending Ivy scurrying backwards.

“That’s impossible!” Ivy said, clearly in shock.

“Kinda my speciality.” Kate replied with confidence. “Now are we going to talk or…” She never got to finish the question as Ivy slammed a vine into her face and sent her tumbling into the far wall.

“Fine, we’ll do it your way.” Kate grumbled, pulling herself out of the rubble while a quiet voice in the back of her head wondered if this was how Kara felt all the time. Being able to casually brush off blows like that not to mention smash through walls was something Kate could definitely get used to. Not that she should, she quickly thought rather guiltily. Powers were great and all but she’d gotten this far without them. Better to be able to rely on her own skills then they just became a bonus.

Ivy saw Batwoman getting back to her feet seemingly none the worse for getting vine punched the length of the room and quickly threw up a wall of thick, gnarled trunks into her path. She needed time to think, to come up with another plan to deal with this seemingly supercharged Batwoman.   
She didn’t get it. From between the twisted greenery there was a bright violet flash of light then the entire makeshift wall shuddered. Two more hits and it fell in pieces, the giant crackling buzzsaw floating in front of Batwoman as she casually walked towards Ivy. 

“No!” Ivy clenched her teeth and sent a circle of vines launching at Batwoman from all sides. The buzzsaw vanished to be replaced by a glowing violet dome of energy around the Gotham Knight and the vines wrapped around it, heaving and pulsating as they tried to batter their way inside. For a moment Ivy thought she’d won or at least bought herself some breathing space… then she saw the entire sphere of greenery flex outwards as something pushed with irresistible force against it. For a moment she held on then with a ‘snick’ the violet dome sprouted a thousand razor sharp barbs, miniature swords slashing and cutting the vines, turning their own movement against them. 

Once again Batwoman stepped forward and Ivy launched herself forward, spinning on one foot to bring her right leg crashing against Batwoman’s temple. Or, at least, she tried to. To her shock the other woman ducked the blow, twisting to bring her shoulder up under Ivy’s leg and trap it between the cowl and her arm. She kept turning, using Ivy’s momentum to yank her off her feet and thrown her, butt first, into a nearby pillar. Ivy gasped as the shock of the jarring impact shot through her but she wasn’t about to let that stop her.

She gathered her feet under her and sprang at Batwoman but once again she was surprised. Instead of avoiding her attack Batwoman simply planted her feet and took the hit, reaching up to knock Ivy’s hands aside so they ended up sliding past her throat and settled behind her neck. For the first time though Ivy felt hope spread in her as she saw the opening. She lent forward and managed to kiss Batwoman squarely on the lips. Her body reacted instinctively and she pumped the most deadly neurotoxin she could produce into the caped crusader. A shame, Ivy thought, she really didn’t want to do this but the powered-up Batwoman had thoroughly unnerved her and she considered this self-defence. 

She tried to pull away only to find Batwoman’s hands had slipped up her back and had a firm grasp, the left wrapped in her hair and the right on the back of her throat. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t move more than a few inches before the pain started. Not that it would matter much longer she thought, Batwoman had only seconds left before the poison kicked in. Any second now she’d gasp and fall. Any second… now….

“Are you done?” Batwoman asked and she almost seemed to be enjoying herself. “I should mention that your wide range of poisons, toxins and pheromones don’t work on me just in case you were wondering.”

Ivy stammered in shock, twisted once more, winced as the pain sang out and sagged defeated in Batwoman’s grip. “Okay, okay, I’m done. Take me back to Arkham.”

“See if you’d talked first you’d know that’s not why I’m here.” Kate said thoroughly enjoying the moment.

“It’s not?”

“No. Actually I need your help.”

“My help. You do know I just tried to kill you, right?”

“Tried.” Kate said with a slightly smug look. “Key word, tried. Besides it’s a good thing you didn’t. For your sake I mean.”

“Why?” Ivy asked, genuinely curious.

“Because I’d have taken that personally.” The new voice came from behind Ivy and Kate eased her round, transferring the grip on her neck and hair into a full nelson, trapping her arms above her with Kate’s fingers intertwined against the back of her skull. It didn’t hurt but it was very clear indeed she wasn’t going anywhere. And Ivy really, really wanted to go somewhere because in front of her was a glowing red Supergirl who clearly wasn’t impressed at what Ivy had tried to do.

“You really don’t want her taking things personally.” Kate whispered into Ivy’s ear and the green-skin seemed to turn pale. 

“I can see that, yes.” Ivy said keeping up an impressive level of dry sarcasm under the circumstances. 

“You’re okay?” Supergirl asked Batwoman and, unseen by Ivy, Kate winked in reply.

“Of course. I’m Batwoman.” She reminded the other hero though the line was mostly to drag a very satisfying exasperated groan from the captive Ivy. “Now are you going to listen to what we have to say or shall we throw you back in Arkham for good?”

“Oh please, by all means, go ahead!” Ivy said then gave a quick shriek of surprise as Kate flew her up, out of the dome and on to the wide rooftop of the main administrative building. Supergirl followed still glowering at their prisoner as if she’d like nothing more than to fry her on the spot. 

“Since when can you fly?” Ivy asked, still a little shaken as Kate flipped a pair of handcuffs from her utility belt, secured Ivy’s wrists behind her back and helped her sit on top of an AC vent in the rough centre of the roof. 

“Things have… changed.” Kate said and she saw Ivy take a proper look at Supergirl for the first time.

“So I see. Since when did you go for red and black?”

Kara took a step forward but kept herself in check. “As Batwoman said, things have changed.”

“And that’s why I want to talk to you.” Kate added, not entirely sure that letting Kara get into a snarking match with Ivy was a great idea at that precise moment. She took a quick breath to steady her nerves and gave Ivy the five minute version of everything that had happened since the riots kicked off in National City what felt like a lifetime ago.

‘So the personification of fear is walking around, took over this Alice and is looking to start a ‘war of light’?” Ivy said, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. “And it just so happens that you two heroes are the chosen ones to fight it?”

“Ivy, you’ve seen aliens try to take over the planet and kill off every meta human, is that really so unbelievable?” Kate asked, slightly exasperated. 

“Oh no, I believe you, just wanted to make sure I had that right.” Ivy shrugged, a slightly awkward gesture with her hands restrained. “And what, exactly, do you want from me?”

“Ivy, you’re one of the best biochemists in the world. If there’s any way to resist this… whatever it is then you’re our best chance of finding it.” Kate said and she saw the slight surprise on Ivy’s face at the compliment.

“Well…” Ivy hesitated then found herself interrupted by the bright light and loud noise of a flash-bang bursting at Supergirl’s feet.

“What the hell?” Kara said as she looked around the roof for a target. As the sound of the explosion faded away from somewhere far above there came a faint cry of “…hell yeah!”. Supergirl swung her head up, eyes narrowing and Ivy groaned.

“Oh no.”

“Is that… is that someone wearing… a kite?” Kara asked, genuinely confused. 

“Yeah. Maybe. Probably. Oh god…” Ivy shuffled her feet against the A/C unit in embarrassment. 

“Oh no, the dastardly Kite Man, whatever shall we do.” Batwoman said in the most sarcastic tone Kate had in her arsenal.

“Wait, don’t hurt him. I just said that didn’t I…” Ivy looked like she would trade everything in the world to be able to bury her face in her hands.

“You did.” Kate confirmed as Kara reached out and snagged a second flash-bang before it could hit the ground, wrapping both hands around it to contain the noise and light. “Kinda curious as to why?”

“He’s… well he’s not a bad guy. He really isn’t. I mean a villain, sure, but not a *bad* guy. And he’s… umm… he’s probably… he’s just trying to rescue me.”

“And he would be doing that… why?” Kate asked, now rather enjoying the moment.

“He and I… we used to… we were…. sort of engaged.” Ivy was actually blushing, something that looked odd but strangely cute with her green skin. “He still hasn’t gotten over it.”

Kate and Kara looked at each other and despite the dreadful seriousness of the situation in Gotham they both saw the other trying desperately not to laugh. Kara held up a hand. “Okay, so how’s about this? I’ll go deal with him gently, you help us out. Deal?”

Ivy couldn’t even bring herself to look up and just nodded in embarrassment. Kara launched into the sky as Batwoman took a seat next to Ivy.

“For what it’s worth that was a pretty classy thing you just did.” Kate said quietly. 

Ivy turned an accusing look on her but couldn’t see anything but honesty in Batwoman’s expression. “Yeah, well, just because it didn’t work out doesn’t mean it was all bad.” She admitted.

Kate nodded her understanding then looked to the skies as the green diamond of Kite Man turned, rather slowly, on the breeze and started another attack run. Unfortunately for him he had company and before he knew what was going on Supergirl had yanked the belt of flash-bangs off his hips and slung it over her shoulder. She settled into a gentle cruise alongside him, lying on her side, one hand holding up her head as if she was lounging on her bed watching TV.

“Nice night for kite-ing?” She asked and even the anger and rage flowing up from Gotham couldn’t break through the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Umm… yes?” The words were a squeak of surprise and worry though not, Kara noted with surprise, fear. Then again, she thought, if your super power was flying via kite you were probably fearless even if you did get there through resignation rather than bravery.

“And you just happened to find these behind a cloud?” She pointed at the weapon belt she’d taken from him and was again surprised as she saw him rally.

“Have to save the love of my life!” He said with a little pride in his voice.

“And you decided to do this by throwing flash-bangs at Supergirl and Batwoman?”

“What? No! No, Supergirl wears blue not red and… and… and black… oh.” Realisation dawned and she saw him swallow nervously. “Uh… hi… hi Supergirl, big fan! Especially of that compassion for all bit, really empowering message.”

“Riiiight.” Kara let her heat vision warm her eyes just a little, the faint red glow seeming to capture his undivided attention. “Look under normal circumstances I’d have you at the nearest police station in five seconds flat but the city is a little bit busy tonight. Go home. Take the kite off. If you can do it safely and feel like making a big heroic gesture help anyone you see that needs it. Or don’t, up to you.”

She winked and sent a single lance of blue fire streaking past Kite Man’s nose. “But if I see you in the air again tonight I’m going to clap you to the moon, got it?”

“Got it! Yes, absolutely got it! Going home… right now… just as soon as the wind shifts in that direction. Wait, wait that’s okaaaaayyyyyyyy.”

Kara gave him a cheery wave as she gently blew a gust of super breath at his kite in the direction he’d pointed. She did though keep an eye on him to make sure he could regain control before returning to her wife and their prisoner on the ground. 

“So that went well.” Kate said with a small, private smile. 

“He was kind enough to agree to go home so I thought I should give him a little help getting there.”

“He’s okay though, right? Not that I care…” Ivy trailed off, the embarrassment once again rising over her like a warm cloud. 

“He’ll be fine.” Kara reassured her. “Now not to rush things but we have a world to save here. You ARE going to help us… right?”

“I said I would so I will.” Ivy grumbled. “Though where exactly you want to start I’ve got no idea.” 

“We’ll start with Scarecrow.” Batwoman said. “If there’s a literal fear force walking around he’s going to be disciple number 1. We catch him, get a blood sample and you can get to work on that.”

“If you’d said from the start you were going after Scarecrow I’d have been in there and then.” Ivy said maliciously. “I still owe that bastard for trying to use me to poison Gotham a few years back. Where is he?”

“Ah, well…”

“You don’t know, do you?” Ivy said with a sigh. “Fine, the green will track him down quickly enough, just let me get to the ground and…” 

She was cut off by a low, slow thrumming sound that seemed to echo from the sky itself. To their shock a giant 3D hologram appeared over Gotham and what it displayed turned Kate’s blood cold.

“Welcome Gotham.” Alice smiled as she talked but Kate could hear the echoes in her voice, the multitude talking through her. “Welcome to your day in history. For so long this city has been divided by money, by power, by greed and corruption. Its people cried out for help and what answered? The Bat. Spreading chaos wherever it went whether Man or Woman. And things just… got… worse.”

She laughed and Kate and Kara exchanged worried looks. Nothing good had ever come out of a laugh that hollow and empty. “But now, tonight, you stand united. Not by hope or compassion or joy or love but by fear! Embrace that fear Gotham and you shall rise more powerful than you can imagine!”

From the city around them there rose a wordless roar of approval and a yellow glow started to rise into the night. “No…” Kate whispered in horror and she felt Kara’s hand on her shoulder. They could both feel it, a rushing torrent of fear cascading up from the streets, screaming into the night but unlike the riots in National City this was controlled power. They could almost see it arching up and racing into the sky, collecting around the projected vision of Alice.

“Yes…. Yes… embrace your fear, let it in and feel its strength!” Alice’s eyes were starting to glow yellow and she stretched out her hands, palms up. The light seemed to flow down her arms, collected in her hands and became solid, became two lantern rings gleaming with the light of fear. 

“We will rise and take this world and those beyond!” Her voice was growing louder and stronger but with every passing second Alice was getting stripped away, leaving just the all too familiar voice of Fear itself. “These shall be your guardians in this new world, they will show you the way, help your power grow!”

“Oh fuck…” Ivy breathed as Joker and Scarecrow appeared either side of Alice and reached for the offered rings with clear desire. They burned with yellow light as armour appeared around each of them and Joker’s terrible laugh filled the night sky. 

“And with your power I will bring fear to every corner of this universe!” Alice said in a deadly still voice. She looked up and convulsed, energy pouring from her in a spiralling column that shot into the heavens. Kara and Kate snapped their gazes down and saw the yellow beam leap from the roof of the Crow’s Headquarters but before they could move it started to spread out, an enormous yellow wave rolling over everything in its path.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex had set the Batwing down the moment Alice had appeared in the sky. It hadn’t been easy to find a suitable spot owing to the mob below so she’d settled for the roof of a multi story parking garage that was thankfully deserted. Almost without thinking she’d slipped into the new armour that Kate had so thoughtfully provided and was unsurprised to find it fit perfectly. It felt familiar too, the echoes of the batsuit loud in her mind as she gave a couple of experimental punches and kicks in the confined space of the crew compartment before heading out. 

The streets below seemed to be glowing, hordes of people with their faces turned to heaven, cries that she could only describe as satisfied terror reaching her ears. As the light grew stronger they seemed to come back to themselves, moving through the streets like a school of fish, all twisting and turning together now rather than the chaotic fighting that had become such a common part of her life recently. She heard Alice lay claim to the universe and saw the towering yellow wave reaching up over her.

Cursing she spun to head back to the Batwing. She had no idea if being inside would help but it was a better bet than just standing here! Immediately though she knew it was already too late, the light was racing closer with terrifying speed and before she could take more than a few steps it smashed into her. Her world went cold and she fell to her knees, her mind racing as her breath came in ragged gasps. Images flashed in front of her eyes, some too quick for her to catch, others she wished she couldn’t. Yet there was one that kept returning, the nightmare she couldn’t escape.

There before her was Kara, her unmarked face still, her eyes closed. Alex reached out and grabbed her hand but it was cold, so cold… No breathing, no pulse, no hint of even a spark of life left in her. Time and again she gathered her sister into her lap, held her close and sobbed only for her to crumble to dust in her arms. Her own voice came back to her as Kara disintegrated, accusing whispers that slashed at her more surely than any blade.

“Failure! You failed her. You let her die!”

“No.”

“You didn’t care, you’ve never cared!”

“No!”

“She died alone because you weren’t there, because you didn’t want to be.”

“NO!” Alex screamed the word and for a moment the world shifted, righted itself. Her sister was out there somewhere, fighting as she always did, as she always would. Then it fell away again, Kara’s body in her arms… but she’d seen the truth, even if only for a moment.

“No. No this isn’t real! It can’t be real, I won’t LET it be real!” Alex ground out, her muscles shaking with effort. “Kara needs me… and I will NEVER let her down!”

Again the world blinked, shifted, settled… but Alex didn’t give it the chance. “I see through this! I won’t give in to fear, I won’t! Kara is alive and well and is going to make you sorry you ever came here!” 

To her shock a hand landed on her shoulder. Not the cold still form she held in her arms but the warmth of another living being touching her. She tried to turn but was suddenly unable to move. The world blazed a beautiful golden green and she felt herself turn light as a feather, the rooftops of Gotham vanishing as she lost all sense of time and meaning. She found herself racing through the cosmos, everything moving so quickly she couldn’t hope to see it for long enough to remember it let alone understand it. Then, without warning, a huge planet loomed in front of her and she plummeted down through the atmosphere to come to rest atop a tall stone plateau. Around her 12 thin columns rose even further into the sky, each topped with a narrow platform though all of them appeared empty. Under her feet a thick mist rolled and spun, lit from beneath by an emerald glow. And she realised with a start that she could still feel a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw thin blue fingers leading up to a narrow arm and on to a large blue head. The body between was covered in a red robe and she realised that not only was the figure relatively short, maybe four foot or so, but that it was floating off the ground. Before she could ask any questions it looked down at her, lifted the fingers from her shoulder and extended the other hand as if offering to help her up from a nasty fall.

“My name is Ganthet. Welcome to Oa, Alex Danvers."


End file.
